UN CORAZÓN RESERVADO
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: Preocupada ante la posibilidad de no poder llegara casarse, Marble decide abrir su corazón a uno de los ponis que harán parte de la temporada de recolección de piedras preciosas en la granja de los Pie.
1. Uno

.

 **I**

Fue la boda más costosa y elegante a la cual los Pie hubiesen asistido- a excepción de Pinkie- Los Mc. Coal no escatimaron en gastos al enterarse que su hija menor había recibido una propuesta de matrimonio por parte de un elegante y adinerado jefe de operación en las minas cercanas a Vanhoover. Ella era una poni blanca con parches marrón y una crin lisa y totalmente negra. A pesar de ser una chica lista y trabajadora, junto a su flamante marido, quien era alto, fuerte y muy carismático, resaltaba la inocencia de su juventud.

La fiesta, preparada por Pinkie Pie, se llevó a cabo en el granero de la familia el cual fue adecuado para tratar de simular un salón de baile de las grandes ciudades. La banda había sido escogida para tocar valses y baladas románticas, algo nada propio de los Mc. Coal.

Todos estaban en medio de la celebración cuando el señor Mc. Coal se acercó a Igneous y le dijo:

-Vaya. Que rápido crecen-

-Así es- Contestó Igneous sin poner mucha atención

-Sí, Es difícil verla marcharse a una ciudad extraña pero me hace feliz que finalmente todas mis hijas hayan sido desposadas. No podría perdonarme si algo me llegase a pasar y ellas quedaran desprotegidas-

Igneous miró de reojo a su vecino. Sintió que aquella consideración iba dirigida a él, por lo que, molesto, se reunió a su esposa e hijas y les ordenó marcharse de la fiesta, dando como excusa que tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente en la granja. Pinkie y Cloudy aunque sorprendidas por la repentina decisión de Igneous obedecieron sin cuestionar.

En el camino a casa Pinkie y sus hermanas se adelantaron para poder charlar entre a ellas sin que sus padres estuviesen vigilando. Mientras iban recorriendo el largo y sinuoso camino de vuelta a la granja en el cual el paisaje parecía volverse mas árido con cada paso que daban.

-Creo que los Cake se lucieron con el pastel de boda. La masa de dos sabores estuvo deliciosa ¿No es así?- Dijo Pinkie mientras avanzaba saltando.

-Era lindo- Contestó Maud

-También creo que estaba delicioso- Agregó Marble

-Era innecesariamente estrafalario. Digo, un pastel no necesita tantos adornos y cursilerías- Dijo Limestone

-Oki Doki. Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando planeé tu boda- Dijo Pinkie a la vez que sacaba una libreta de su crin.

-¿Boda?-Dijo Limestone- No me casaré. No necesito un macho que me esté diciendo que hacer con mi vida-

Pinkie hizo ojos tristes y luego se dirigió a Maud:

-Tu si me dejaras planear tu boda ¿No es así?-

-¿A quién más buscaría?- Contestó

-¿Qué hay de ti Marble? apuesto a que eres toda una rompecorazones- Dijo Pinkie abrazando a su hermana

-Yo, yo… yo no tengo a nadie especial- Dijo Marble bajando, avergonzada, la cabeza.

-Bah, todas sabemos que Pinkie será la primera en casarse- Dijo Limestone

-¿yo?- dijo Pinkie sobresaltada.

-Así es. Tú y tu novio Cheese-

-¿Qué? Él y yo solo somos amigos- dijo Pinkie poniéndose a la defensiva

-Si claro, Ya puedo imaginar tu correspondencia: "querido Cheese te extraño tanto. Desearía que estuviese aquí para que nos abrazáramos y me besases apasionadamente"-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Grito Pinkie

Limestone Lanzó una picara mirada a Pinkie y luego agregó:

-Lo estás pensando-

Pinkie pudo sentir como sus mejillas se ponían más y más calientes. Se había quedado sin palabras para responder, ya que aunque hubiese deseado negarlo, Limestone tenía razón. Apenada y sin ganas de continuar charlando Pinkie se retiró junto a su madre para huir de la carcajada de su hermana y ya que ni Marble, Limestone o Maud eran muy buenas conversadoras al marcharse Pinkie, todas quedaron en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Marble a pesar que no deseara admitirlo se sentía muy celosa, tanto de la recién casada como de Pinkie. Para ella lo único que le faltaba a su hermana para ser la novia de Cheese era el titulo. En aquel momento luego de presenciar la boda de la poni más joven de la región, sentía como si se estuviese quedando atrás en la carrera para conseguir un marido. Le aterraba pensar en un futuro donde ella ya no fuera deseable para ningún poni y tuviese que resignarse a pasar toda su vida sin haber conocido el amor. Se sentía tan enojada consigo misma por no ser lo suficientemente valiente e interesante como para hacer amigos con la misma facilidad que Pinkie.

Mientras, Igneous Meditaba las palabras que le había dicho su vecino. Por una parte deseaba creer que no era nada personal. Pero, ¿cómo no tomarlo personal si hasta ese día ninguna de sus hijas tenía siquiera un pretendiente? Igneous temía que sus hijas hubiesen pasado demasiado tiempo en la granja y Pinkie quien era la más sociable de todas sus hijas era al mismo tiempo la más… Dispersa como para pensar en matrimonio. Mas Luego de pensar un rato Igneous llegó por fin a la solución: Aprovecharía la temporada de piedras preciosas para abrir las puertas de la granja a quien quisiera hacer fortuna en la "caza de joyas"

Igneous no deseaba esperar. Recién llegó a su casa se dirigió a su escritorio y redactó la carta de invitación que enviaría a sus vecinos, en la cual también pedía que comunicaran la notica a las demás familias: "La granja de los Pie estaría abierta para la temporada de Piedras preciosas y todos estaban invitados"


	2. Dos

.

 **II**

La noticia no tardo en difundirse por toda la región. Igneous jamás había abierto la granja para la temporada de piedras preciosas. Por lo que en pocos días los vecinos empezaron a llegar a la granja y se acomodaron en tiendas junto a la casa y al granero. No obstante cada día llegaban más y más ponis atraídos por la posibilidad de hacer fortuna. Al cuarto día ya era todo un campamento el que rodeaba la casa principal.

No todos en la familia tomaron bien la idea de Igneous. A Limestone como a Cloudy les parecía molesto tener que compartir la granja con tantos invitados y aunque Cloudy no era capaz de recriminar a su marido, Limestone no hacía más que quejarse del ruido y la falta de privacidad. Caso contrario del de Pinkie, quien cada día se dirigía al campamento sólo para mirar si habían llegado más invitados con los que pudiese charlar. Maud Y Marble por su parte se mantenían muy a distancia, aunque esta última en sus ratos libres le gustaba recostarse en el marco de la ventana de su habitación y mirar a los forasteros hablar.

*az*

-No es fabuloso- Dijo Pinkie al terminar su desayuno- He hecho tantos amigos en estos días y hoy finalmente inicia la temporada de piedras preciosas. No puedo siquiera imaginar qué clase de aventuras tendremos todos. ¡Ésta será la mejor temporada piedras preciosas de la historia!-

-¿Sabes qué Pinkie?- Dijo Limestone- Puedo entender que tu elemento es la felicidad y todo eso. ¡Pero no! No es fabuloso que estén invadiendo nuestra granja. No tendremos muchas coloridas y felices aventuras Y definitivamente esta no será mejor temporada de la historia-

-Que amargada eres-Dijo Pinkie, molesta- Te iba a invitar a conocer mis nuevos amigos pero allá tú. Yo iré con Maud-

-Tengo muchas tareas pendientes-Replicó Maud

-Ehm… Quise decir con Marble- Dijo Pinkie empujando a su hermana fuera del comedor a pesar de que ella no había terminado de desayunar y definitivamente no deseaba ir al campamento.

Pinkie estaba tan concentrada en sentirse enojada que ni se percató que su hermana le estaba pidiendo que la dejara de empujar y regresaran a casa. Para Marble era motivo de ansiedad verse rodeada de tantos desconocidos que la seguían con la mirada. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si Marble estaba tan tensa mientras era empujada, que iba dejando una ancha línea en la tierra por donde pasaba.

Luego de un rato, Pinkie y Marble llegaron al último grupo de tiendas en el campamento. Todas eran de color verde y estaban instaladas alrededor de una fogata donde se cocinaba una sopa.

-Hola- dijo Pinkie dirigiéndose a todos. Mientras Marble se ocultó detrás de la esponjada crin de de su hermana.

Solo unos cuantos respondieron el saludo. Entre ellos una unicornio de pelaje gris claro y una peculiar crin purpura. Para Marble era extraño encontrarse con un unicornio o pegaso. Pero a esas alturas de la semana creía haber visto todo la que la festividad tenía por ofrecer en cuanto a visitantes exóticos. Se equivocó. Mientras Pinkie hablaba con su nueva amiga, Marble se sorprendió a ella misma mirando a un poni de pelaje carmesí y crin blanca que trabajaba en sus herramientas. Para Ella fue extraño ya que ella no era el tipo de chica que se dejase impresionar por un poni guapo. Pinkie notó esto en su hermana y se percató que no había visto a aquel poni los días anteriores. Por lo que fue directamente hacia él empujando Marble y sacándola de su embelesamiento.

-Hola Compañero- Dijo Pinkie con entusiasmo- No recuerdo haberte visto antes en el campamento ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿Qué te importa?- Dijo el poni sin quitar la vista de su trabajo

-Uhm… Es una clase de nombre extranjero-

-No me molestes mocosa. Estoy ocupado-Dijo sin prestarle atención a Pinkie

-Oh… Bueno. Mi nombre es Pinkie cualquier duda puedes acudir a mi o a mi hermana…-

-Marble. Marble Pie es un gusto conocert… Conocerlo- Dijo la poni extendiendo su casco esperando que el visitante por cortesía chocara su casco. Distinto a eso, él dejó su trabajo y tomó el casco de Marble con delicadeza para besarlo en el dorso.

-Mi nombre es White Dust. A sus ordenes señorita Pie-

-Uh Gracias- dijo Pinkie recobrando su buen humor. Aunque no se pudo decir lo mismo de Dust quien miró con desagrado a Pinkie antes de volver a concentrarse en sus herramientas.

Como estaba a punto de iniciar el evento principal Pinkie decidió que era momento de marcharse. Dio un corto recorrido por el campamento despidiéndose por Marble quien no era capaz de levantar la mirada por lo avergonzada que se sentía de que White Dust hubiese besado su casco y peor aun ella no hubiese podido contestar nada ingenioso. Ambas hermanas partieron del campamento y se dirigieron al granero donde estaba reunida una gran multitud. Allí en frente de todos estaba Igneous hablando a los invitados explicándoles como encontrar las piedras preciosas en las cuevas de la granja y dividiendo por sectores los lugares de búsqueda para evitar rivalidades.

Estaban apenas llegando Pinkie y Marble cuando vieron salir a Limestone de la multitud arrastando su pala a maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra.

-Que ocurre Limestone- Preguntó Pinkie al ver a su hermana tan enojada

-¿Qué ocurre? Pues que papá ha decidido que el primer día solo los machos podrán entrar a las cuevas para asegurar el camino. Como si no conociese mi propia granja. Esto es un insulto. Por mi todos estos ponis se pueden ir al…- Pinkie tapó la boca de su hermana antes de que dijera algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse y trató de calmarla mientras volvían a casa a encontrar algo en que distraerse el resto del día.

*az*

Fue un día lento; tanto para Limestone como para sus hermanas. En un primer día de búsqueda fácilmente habrían podido levantarse cada una por su cuenta y dirigirse a las cuevas de la granja a probar suerte. Pero en lugar de eso tuvieron que pasar el día encerradas y muy de vez en cuando atendiendo las inquietudes de las demás yeguas que se habían quedado en el campamento.

Al caer el sol los grupos empezaron a llegar uno a uno empezando por el que estaba conformado por Igneous y sus vecinos. Luego empezaron a llegar al granero cada uno de los grupos conformados por los forasteros hasta que finalmente llegó el grupo liderado por White Dust, El cual había sido el único grupo que había conseguido encontrar algo de valor ¡y vaya que se si era valioso!

Mientras estaban levantando una columna para sostener la excavación que habían realizado, El grupo de White Dust agrietó el techo provocando que este cayera sobre la columna. Pudo haber sido una tragedia si hubiese habido algún poni en la parte más profunda del túnel. Pero en lugar de eso lo que obtuvieron fue un hermoso rubí del tamaño de una sandia. Un poni con una pieza de ese tamaño fácilmente podría obtener un millón de bits en una subasta en Canterlot. En el camino de vuelta lo único que hicieron fue discutir que harían con una pieza tan valiosa, A lo cual Dust aseguró tener ya una idea.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y verdes de la envidia al ver como White Dust colocaba el rubí frente a Igneous y su familia para que pudiesen observarlo. Igneous fingía bastante bien, simulando que no era gran cosa. El reto de la familia, a excepción de Limestone; Quien estaba furiosa, miraba la joya fascinada por tan notable hallazgo.

-Felicidades White Dust su equipo ha dado con un excelente ejemplar- Dijo Igneous

\- Sin duda lo es- dijo White Dust- Pero nunca hubiésemos sido participes de tal fortuna si primero no nos hubiese abierto las puerta con tanta hospitalidad. Es por eso Que esté será nuestro presente de gratitud para vuestra familia en nombre de todos los presentes por brindarnos esta oportunidad-

Dicho esto tomó su pico y golpeó con toda sus fuerzas el rubí en la mitad haciendo que este se partiera en seis pedazos. Inmediatamente la mitad del campamento dejó caer la mandíbula de la sorpresa. No solo había regalado una pieza de un millón de bits sino que además la había devaluado al romperla en seis pedazos y aunque por la buena fe sus acciones nadie se atrevió a decir nada, sus compañeros si tenían unas cuantas cosas que decirle cuando llegase al campamento. En cuanto a la familia Pie todos tomaron un trozo de rubí, no muy seguros de que hacer con el fragmento que les correspondía a cada uno y volvieron a la casa no sin antes dar horarios para el día siguiente.


	3. Tres

**.**

 **III**

Cuando White Dust rompió el rubí nadie, ni siquiera la familia Pie, estaba seguro de porque lo había hecho. Sabiendo que la pieza era mucho más valiosa entera que rota. No fue hasta el día siguiente que la familia, al despertar, descubrió que el rubí se había seguido fragmentando durante la noche hasta formar unas pequeñas y brillantes esculturas. A Limestone le correspondió una muy parecida a un perro, a Maud una tortuga, para Pinkie una mariposa y para Marble una rosa. No obstante Limestone no se dejó conmover por el presenté y lo arrojó al fondo de su baúl más dispuesta que nunca a encontrar una verdadera joya que hiciera que todos murieran de la envidia.

Marble por otro lado estaba fascinada con el regalo y el nivel de detalle que tenía la pequeña escultura. Empezó a cultivar en su mente la idea de volver a ver a White Dust. Pero no podía simplemente ir a hablar con él. Le asustaba pensar en que diría él. Así que decidió tomar su carreta y llevarla cerca de la cueva donde White Dust estaría reconstruyendo el túnel, con la esperanza de por lo menos poder mirarlo antes que regresara al campamento.

La cueva en donde White Dust estaba realizando la excavación estaba ubicada en la sección más alejada de la granja hacia el noroeste. Allí, Marble instaló su carreta y empezó a buscar por las mejores y más grandes rocas. Había pasado casi una hora y a Marble le sorprendía que nadie hubiese vuelto a la superficie con algún progreso para depositarlo en las lonas que habían dispuesto fuera de la cueva. Ella ya había terminado de llenar su carreta hasta el tope y estaba a punto de marcharse, desilusionada, cuando vio como se aproximaba rápidamente una de las nuevas amigas de Pinkie: Una unicornio de pelaje gris y crin purpura quien Marble recordaba vagamente.

-Ehm. Disculpa- Dijo la poni cuando hubo llegado junto a Marble- Tu nombre es Marble ¿no es así?-

Ella se limitó a asentir.

-Escucha. Lamento interrumpirte. Mi nombre es Wild Diamond. Vine porque estaba preocupada por los muchachos. Ellos habían acordado ir al campamento para almorzar, pero es la hora en que ninguno se ha presentado, Dime: ¿Nadie te ha dicho nada?-

-Nadie ha salido- Contesto Marble.

-¿Quiere decir que llevan allí desde la mañana? ¿Crees que algo malo les haya pasado?- Dijo angustiada.

-No lo sé-Dijo Marble. No era muy improbable que hubiese habido un derrumbe, pero ella tenía tanta confianza en que se encontraban bien que decidió tomar la iniciativa en la situación y dijo: ¿Sabes iluminar un cristal con tu magia?-

-Claro-

-Te… te importaría acompañarme- dijo mirando la entrada de la cueva.

La Diamond no pudo ocultar su descontento. En el caso de que hubiesen tenido un problema, le hubiese gustado tener mucho más apoyo que solo la más pequeña y débil de sus anfitrionas. Pero a pesar de ello, Diamond la siguió a través de la oscura cueva porque Marble parecía saber lo que hacía.

Caminaron durante poco más de diez minutos bajo el brillo de un cristal anaranjado hasta toparse con un largo corredor de columnas que se perforaba la caverna y al fondo del cual se escuchaba un golpeteo. El ruido se hizo cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que finalmente ambas llegaron a una bóveda natural en donde resonaba el sonido con estridencia. La fuente: Una roca que estaba atorada en una hendidura Tras la cual estaba White Duts y sus compañeros.

-Es suficiente, Dust. Jamás saldremos de aquí por nuestra propia cuanta. Tenemos que esperar que nos rescaten-Dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la roca

-Tonterías puedo romper lo que sea con este pico, solo necesito algo de tiempo- Dijo Dust

Diamond se acercó alarmada a la roca y grito:

-¿Dust eres tú? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-¿Diamond? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Vete. Es peligroso. Nosotros llegaremos para la cena- Contestó Dust

-Que estás diciendo dile que valla por ayuda- Añadió otra voz

-Que no necesitamos ayuda- Dijo Dust. Inmediatamente sus compañeros los mandaron al demonio por su arrogancia y negligencia. Luego de lo que cual empezó una pelea aunque el golpeteo no se detuvo.

Diamond sabía que Dust no iba a pedir por ayuda aunque estuviese a punto de morir. Era responsabilidad de ella hacer eso por él. Así que le dijo a Marble que la acompañara hasta la salida para poder buscar ayuda. A lo que Marble permaneció indiferente y el lugar de ayudarla a volver a la superficie se acercó a la roca y empezó a examinarla con cuidado. Acto seguido se paró en dos patas y empezó a empujar la roca contra la hendidura.

Diamond no podía creerlo. No solo no le había tocado a la más débil sino a la más tonta de las hermanas. ¿Cómo era posible que en lugar de intentar sacar la piedra la estuviese atorando más? Si no hubiese temido a adentrarse en la oscuridad de la cueva y perderse se hubiese marchado en ese instante, pero como no era el caso lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de hacer desistir a Marble de empujar la roca. Sus intentos fueron en vano. Mable estaba tan concentrada en empujar que ni siquiera prestaba atención.

Diamond pensó que solo tenía que hacerla desistir para que dejara de empujar y la acompañara a la superficie. Para su sorpresa la piedra si se movió y quedó asentada en la hendidura, mucho más atorada que antes. Marble estaba temblado por la cantidad de fuerza que realizaba. Pero cuando Diamond estaba punto de reprochar a Marble por haber atorado la roca, se escuchó un tronar que resonó en toda la bóveda: La roca se había agrietado. Estaba a punto de sucumbir ante la presión mientras se abrían más y más grietas cuando repentinamente ocurrió una explosión que arrojó pequeños fragmentos en todas las direcciones y que provocó que Marble cayera sobre la pila de rocas que se había formado.

-¡Ja lo sabía!-Dijo Dust Emergiendo triunfante de la grieta. Aunque inmediatamente su expresión se convirtió en preocupación- ¿Diamond? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que te marcharas-

Diamond asomó su cabeza desde atrás de una amplia estalagmita que había resistido los proyectiles. Pero lejos de sentirse aliviada estaba tensa y con su corazón disparado mientras le señalaba a Dust el cuerpo inmóvil de Marble.

Dust recogió a Marble y junto con el resto del equipo emprendieron el camino de salida. Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida de la cueva, cuando Marble empezó a abrir los ojos tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Se sentía extrañamente ligera como si hubiese dormido sobre una nube. Intentó cambiar de posición pero descubrió que le era muy complicado. No fue hasta que recibió el impacto de la luz de la tarde que recordó lo que había sucedido y pudo ver que era cargada por Dust. Instintivamente ella se sacudió para luego caer haciendo una mueca de dolor al estrellarse.

Inmediatamente todos le recriminaron a Dust por haber dejado caer a Marble. Ella, mirando hacia el suelo y tapándose el rostro con el cabello, se disculpó y se alejó agradeciendo en un tono muy bajo. Todos le dijeron que no debía marcharse estando tan lastimada. Pero Marble estaba tan avergonzada que no fue capaz de decir palabra alguna. Corrió hasta su carreta y la empezó a arrastrar. Todos quedaron mudos al ver a la hija menor de Igneous arrastrando la carreta llena de piedras casi sin esfuerzo. Lo cual no era del todo cierto ya que aunque Marble avanzaba con rapidez sus heridas le estaban sacando lágrimas.

Esa noche Marble, al llegar a casa, subió directo a su habitación no sin antes decir que no deseaba cenar. Se encerró su habitación antes que sus hermanas pudieran ver sus raspones y se acostó en su cama con cuidado de no tocar sus heridas. No deseaba ver a nadie, no deseaba hablar con nadie ni deseaba que nadie le dijera nada. Lo único que hizo fue disfrutar de las mariposas que sentía en el estomago hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.


	4. Cuatro

.

 **IV**

Marble se despertó poco después que el sol hubiese salido. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar cómo habían amanecido sus raspones, los cuales habían cicatrizado bien y se mimetizaban en su pelaje. Bajó las escaleras, fue directo a la cocina luego de revisar si alguien más se había levantado -Nadie lo había hecho aún- y se preparó una enorme taza del cereal de rocas las cuales solo Maud sabía hacer.

Ella iba evocando en su mente los recuerdos del día anterior mientras comía con tranquilidad el cereal. El recuerdo de Dust cargándola hasta la salida de la cueva la hacía sentir como toda una princesa… ¿Pero qué ridiculeces pensaba? ¿¡Marble una princesa ¡? Quizá no una princesa, pero sí que la había hecho sentir especial. Marble sencillamente no podía sacarse a Dust de la cabeza. Se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo él en ese momento. entonces recordó que entre las demás familias corrió el rumor que los forasteros construyeron varios jacuzzis en un lugar apartado de la granja y no habían compartido la ubicación para que nadie se entrometiera. Sí, quizá él estuviese allí y podrían tomar un baño juntos…

Marble tosió la leche sobre la mesa. "¿! En que estas pensando!? tú no eres así" se dijo así misma. Dejó el plato casi vació y miró por la ventana. La quietud reinaba en el campamento mientras la gris mañana se alzaba perezosa. Y… ¿Si pudiese encontrar los baños de los forasteros? Marble estaba totalmente convencida que podría encontrarlo, pero no estaba segura de si debía ir a husmear. Miró dentro de la casa y miró de nuevo fuera. Entre tanta quietud no había pierde. Tomó la decisión de ir solo a dar un vistazo y volvería a casa con cualquier excusa.

Atravesó rápidamente el campamento con cuidado de no encontrarse con nadie ni de despertar a alguien. Como su mejor opción se dirigió hacia la cueva que Igneous le había asignado al equipo de Dust. Como esperaba no le tomó mucho encontrar lo que buscaba. Los forasteros habían sido listos al utilizar el fondo de un ancho foso al cual solo se podía acceder desde unas estrechas escaleras que había moldeado la erosión a través de los años. Dentro, se habían construido tres jacuzzis con piedras y un sencillo sistema hidráulico que mantenía el agua fluyendo. Allí se encontraba Dust junto con otros cinco compañeros.

Marble se asomó discretamente por el borde del foso -Afortunadamente su color la camuflaba perfectamente- y se dio el gusto de poder mirar a Dust son tranquilidad. En aquel momento su crin estaba empapada y se le pegaba al cuello pero a Marble le parecía que así se veía más guapo. Por otro lado, Marble pudo ver que Dust tenía cierto halo de arrogancia en la forma de tratar a sus compañeros pero a Marble lejos de disgustarle le parecía cautivador.

Gradualmente el corazón de Marble empezó a palpitar más rápido y su respiración se hizo más profunda. Había empezado a estimular su imaginación y aunque se hallase en el frio suelo. Se sentía reposar sobre el pecho de Dust escuchando él palpitar de su corazón. Marble finalmente cerró sus ojos y se dejó sumir de llenó en su fantasía a medida que extendía sus labios hacia el vacío tratando de recrear el beso en su imaginación.

*az*

Pinkie se despertó y asomó por la ventana. En ese momento vio como Marble salír de la casa y se dirigirse al campamento. Decidió seguirla y así poder buscar gemas juntas. Pero para su sorpresa no se fue a ninguna cueva. En su lugar caminó hacia uno de los fosos de la granja y sólo se recostó y quedó observando. Pinkie dejó pasar un rato para ver si algo sucedía. Pero al ver que Marble no se movía se acercó y le susurró al oído: "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Marble se asustó tanto que resbaló del borde del foso.

Pinkie quedó con el corazón en la boca. No fue hasta que vio que Marble había aterrizado en uno de los jacuzzis que pudo volver a respirar tranquilamente. No quería ni imaginar que le hubiese dicho a su padre. Mientras, Marble se recuperaba de la caída solo para quedar frente a frente con Dust.

-¡Ja! Vaya suerte tienes Dust- Dijo uno de los ponis- a ti las chicas te llueven… literalmente-

-¡Hey! No la molesten, ha tenido suerte de que estuviésemos aquí- Dijo Dust, luego se dirigió a Marble- ¿Te encuentras bien? Ha sido una dura caída.

Marble negó con la cabeza. Estaba tan avergonzada que se iba a marchar sin decir nada, entonces Dust la tomó del cuello e hizo que volviera a ver hacía él.

-Marble… estuve hablando con Diamond y ella me contó acerca de lo que hiciste ayer por nosotros. En nombre de todos me gustaría darte las gracias por ayudarnos a escapar de la cueva -

-No ha sido nada de veras- Dijo Marble sin mirar a Dust

-¿Qué opinan muchachos?¿Creen que Marble se merece una celebración?-Dijo Dust. Acto seguido tomó a Marble y la abrazó con su casco derecho contra su pecho- ¡Un hurra por Marble!- Todos empezaron a aplaudir y silbar. Mientras, ella podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban mientras sentía el suave y tibio pelaje de Dust en su rostro. Cuando el ruido hubo terminado las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por unos instantes. La de Marble brillaba con la belleza de una estrella naciente y por un breve instante a ella le pareció que la de él también lo hacía. Pero de ella no brotaron palabras. Estaba tan roja que Dust le dijo:

-No tienes porque avergonzarte- luego sonrió con una sonrisa

-Me… me tengo que ir- respondió marble mientras salía del jacuzzi. Estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras cuando Pinkie apareció bajando. Se acercó a su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Ay Marble! No sé que hubiese hecho si algo malo te hubiese ocurrido a mi hermanita querida. Qué suerte has tenido de haber encontrado este lugar-

-¡Ya Pinkie!. Me… me avergüenzas- Dijo Marble mientras se desprendía del abrazo.

-No tienes porque sentirte avergonzada de tu hermana mayor- Dijo Pinkie revolviéndole al cabello a su hermana

Marble hecho una ojeada hacia donde estaba Dust pero deseo no haberlo hecho al ver como todos miraban hacia ella y se reían disimuladamente. Se alejó rápidamente subiendo por las escaleras. Estaba enojada, Muy enojada, Con Pinkie por haber llegado a avergonzarla, pero mucho más con ella misma por no haber sido capaz de haber estado a la altura de la situación y haberle dicho a Dust cuanto lo quería.

Caminó un largo rato hasta un tronco seco junto al cual se recostó y dejó ir sus pensamientos. Estuvo divagando por un largo rato. Hasta que más avanzada la mañana se levantó y volvió a casa para buscar un martillo y cincel para luego ir a los terrenos detrás del granero. Allí buscó un enorme árbol sin ramas desde el cual se desprendía una enorme grieta. Dentro había una extensa caverna en donde la luz del exterior se reflejaba en las piedras preciosas y cristales iluminado el lugar con colores cálidos y acogedores. Era uno de los pocos lugares en la granja que le pertenecían a Marble y sólo ella conocía. Había decidido que si realmente quería que Dust se quedara después de que la temporada terminara tendría que decirle cuanto lo quería.

Buscó entre las gemas del suelo por algo especial hasta que encontró un rubí opaco. Una variante del rubí común con una textura más suave y fácilmente moldeable. Marble tomó sus herramientas y empezó a quitar pequeñas tiras del rubí hasta que el suelo se llenó de virutas y la piedra tomó la forma de un corazón. Acto seguido Marble hizo una inscripción:

"Te entrego mi corazón. Tuya para siempre- Marble Pie"

Miró su trabajo encantada. Estaba segura que a Dust también le gustaría. Tomó sus herramientas y luego de limpiarlas salió de su escondite para dejar todo en su casa. Luego se dirigió al campamento de Dust para entregarle el corazón. Pero al llegar notó con desagrado que todos se habían ido. Pensó en marcharse. Pero en su lugar decidió dejarselo como una sorpresa. Contrario a su actitud habitual Marble empezó a esculcar en las carpas hasta que encontró una bolsa marcada: "White Dust" Le dio un beso al corazón y lo empacó en la bolsa.

¿El resto de aquel día?... bueno. Marble sólo alcanzó a imaginar hasta su primer aniversario de bodas.


	5. Cinco

.

 **IV**

Marble se levantó de muy buen humor. Aun sentía la emoción del día anterior cuando fue a dejar el rubí en la alforja de Dust. No podía esperar ir a verlo para decirle cuanto lo amaba y así poder iniciar una larga bella relación que durara toda la vida. Luego de ducharse; Marble se perfumó y se recogió algunos machones de pelo con un par de hebillas hasta conseguir un peinado que la pareció agradable. Acto seguido salió de casa si despedirse dejando a toda su familia boquiabierta al verla tan distinta.

Se dirigió al campamento de Dust a paso ligero y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentía segura, orgullosa y mucho mas… lucia hermosa; tanto así que estaba atrayendo las miradas de los demás ponis. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al campamento puedo escuchar el ruido de una discusión y los gritos de una poni que se alzaban a escuchar en la distancia.

-… Eres un cretino. Y tú que decías que no podía ir a tu estúpido jacuzzi porque era un espacio solo para ustedes. Si claro solo querías espacio para estar lejos de mí. No puedo creer que me mintieras y que además…- En ese momento Marble se hizo presente en el campamento para descubrir que era Wild Diamond quien estaba gritando a Dust.

-Tú- Gritó Diamond al ver a Marble- tú; maldita harpía te voy a matar ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí en mi presencia?

El buen humor de Marble se esfumó siendo reemplazado por un profundo miedo al ver como Diamond se acercaba con expresión asesina hacia ella.

-Yo… yo… yo no hice nada- Dijo Marble retrocediendo para luego tropezar y caer sentada.

-¿Ah sí? Pues explica esto- Diamond acercó con su magia el corazón que Marble había dejado en la alforja de Dust y se mostró.

-Pe… Pero- Balbuceo Marble. Llena de miedo mientras temblaba.

-No me creas tonta; Perra asquerosa. Si crees que me podrás quitar a mi novio estas muy equivocadas. Lárgate y ve a revolcarte con otro poni- dicho esto arrojó el corazón a Marble con tanta fuerza que se rompió en dos al chocar contra ella.

No lo pudo soportar más. Marble Salió corriendo a casa mientras lloraba siendo seguida dejando un rastro de miradas preocupadas a medida que corría. Abrió la puerta principal de un golpe y subió a encerrase en su habitación. Toda la familia quedó mirándose, confundidos, los unos a los otros. Las hermanas de Marble subieron rápidamente y llamaron a la puerta de la habitación con preocupación.

-Marble ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Pinkie

-Váyanse. Déjeme sola- gritó Marble

Solo consiguió preocupar a sus hermanas, las cuales sin pensarlo abrieron la puerta de la habitación solo para ver a Marble llorando desesperada con el rostro contra la almohada. Todos se miraron unos a otros totalmente confundidos. Entonces Maud se adelantó y le dijo:

-¿Que sucedió Marble?-

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Marble agresivamente

Todos se miraron perplejos. Entonces fue cuando Limestone vio la marca que le había dejado el rubí al romperse contra su cuello

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Dijo Limestone con un tono serio

-lárgate; no quiero verte- Agregó marble

Limestone tomó a Marble y la obligo a mirarla a la cara. Limestone lucía tan seria y enojada que su hermana dejó de llorar al ser invadida por el miedo.

-¿Quién te golpeó?-

Marble dudó un segundo pero sabía que no podía mentirle a su hermana.

-Fue… fue Wild Diamond. Ella cree… cree que yo le voy a robar a su novio- La voz de Marble se empezó a quebar- Me dijo: Harpía, perra-

Toda la familia quedó muda. La expresión de Limestone se hizo más seria; luego agregó: -Es suficiente iré a matarla-

Igneous, Claudy, y Maud salieron detrás de Limestone al verla cruzar la puerta. Estaba tan enojada que era posible que cumpliera con lo que había dicho. La única que permaneció en la habitación fue Pinkie; quien lloraba en silencio mientras observaba a su hermana.

-En verdad lo quería, Pinkie- dijo Marble mirando a través de la ventana- Pensé que él iba a ser mi poni especial. ¡Qué tonta he sido! Sé que estoy destinada a morir sin que me hayan amado-

A Pinkie se le rompió el corazón y acercó a su hermana y la abrazó mientras continuaba llorando.

-Yo siempre te voy a amar; Nunca lo dudes- Marble volvió a llorar.

*az*

Diamond tuvo que salir corriendo de la granja cuando nadie pudo hacer retroceder a Limestone. Tenía una mirada asesina y estaba dispuesta a hacer justicia. Solo Maud logró detenerla. Luego de lo cual Dust y sus compañeros tuvieron que recoger sus cosas y marcharse no sin dejar una amarga sensación de hostilidad.

Eso fue lo que Claudy le dijo a Marble mas tarde esa misma noche. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su hija debido a toda la agitación del día. Se sentía tan preocupada de que Marble no deseara estar con nadie y tampoco hubiese querido cenar. En su lugar se había encerrado en su habitación a mirar a través de la ventana.

-Sabes Mamá- Dijo Marble cuando Cludy termino su historia- Realmente creí que Dust sería mi poni especial. Pensé que me casaría y seriamos felices… todos esos sentimientos no sirvieron de nada-

-Querida. El amor solo debe desear realizarse a sí mismo. Te darás cuenta que cuando el amor llegue a ti, no habrá nada que sea capaz de detenerlo y no importarán las condiciones que te ponga lo vas a aceptar-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

Se hizo un silencio. Luego Cloudy sacó el rubí opaco y se lo entregó a su hija. Marble no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-Él lo reparó. Pidió que te dijera que lo conservaras para entregárselo a alguien quien realmente lo merezca. Me dijo que eras una chica dulce, atenta y hermosa. No tardaras en hacer caer a un poni en tus encantos-

-Gracias mamá pero. Creo… que por ahora te pertenece a ti-


End file.
